2016-17 GOJHL Season
This is the '2016-17 Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League season. '''This was the league's 67th season overall dating back to the Eastern Junior B Hockey League, Metro Junior A Hockey League, and the Western Junior B Hockey League in 1950. The league has used the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League name since 2007 when 3 leagues (Mid-Western Junior Hockey League, Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League and Western Ontario Hockey League) merged to form the present league. The league schedule was released on August 16 and featured each of the 27 teams playing a 50 game schedule with each team playing 24 home games, 24 away games and 2 neutral site games played at the league's 8th Annual Showcase event held September 9th-11th at the Western Fairgrounds in London, Ontario. Membership changes *Buffalo Regals return to the league, they had requested one-year leave of absence prior to the 2014–15 season. They also sat out 2015–16 season after failing to file the proper paperwork with USA Hockey in order to be re-instated for sanctioned play. Reports had surfaced that the team had folded between November 18th and 20th but the team had cancelled its' November 20th game and returned to the ice for a game on November 22nd. The team was later deemed ineligible for the playoffs * The Stratford Cullitons change their name to the Stratford Warriors * The league released an annoucement on February 13th and then clarified on the 14th that the Thorold Black Hawks would not be finishing the season. The reason cited was "due to continuing roster challenges ‎impacted by illness, injuries, and suspensions." The team finished the season with a record of 13-28-1-2 with 133 goals scored and 162 goals allowed. The team had five games remaining on the schedule. The league was working to make adjustments on the schedule for the balance of the season. Games of Febraury 4th, 9th, and 10th were later deemed as 5-0 forfeit losses and the remaining five games were also recorded as 5-0 forfeit losses . This also caused a change in the playoff format for the Golden Horseshoe Conference with the first place team now earning a first round bye as the Buffalo Regals would not be allowed to participate in the playoffs due to issues earlier in the season. * In late February the league had also posted on the league website that the Guelph Hurricanes had not folded refuting unspecified online postings stating that the team was on the verge of folding or had folded. * During the final round of the Sutherland Cup playoffs the Cambridge Winter Hawks announced they were severing their ties with the Ontario Hockey Association, possibly in response to the OHA denying the league's application to be elevated to the Junior A level. This would be a de facto withdrawal from the league as membership in the OHA is required to be a member in an OHA sanctioned league. * In May 2017 it was announced that the Lambton Shores Predators were planning on moving out of Forest to move to Komoka, Ontario for the 2017-18 season The move had already been approved by the league and the OHA. The final approval of Middlesex Centre Wellness and Recreation Complex which met June 21st was the final step in the moved. Two junior C level teams (Mount Brydges Bulldogs and Lambeth Lancers) were also reportedly interested in moving to Komoka. The team will be rebranded as the Komoka Kings. * The Brampton Bombers were forced to relocate from the Victoria Park Arena when it was damaged by fire on May 27, 2016. The team moved to the Brampton Memorial Arena. Teams Standings Golden Horseshoe Conference Midwestern Conference Western Conference Sutherland Cup Playoffs Format Each conference will hold its own playoffs with 8 teams qualifying for each conference. The three conference champions and the conference runner-up with the best '"playoff record to date" '''qualify for the Sutherland Cup semifinals. The wildcard play the team with the better record of the two they didn't play in the conference final. All playoff series are best-of-seven. The Sutherland Cup champion does not advance any further as there is no Eastern Canada championship at the Junior B level. Due to two teams having financial and roster issues only seven teams will participate in the Golden Horseshoe Conference playoffs with the first place team earning a bye to the conference semifinal round Golden Horseshoe Conference Quarterfinals *St. Catharines Falcons defeated Pelham Panthers 4 games to none *Niagara Falls Canucks defeated Welland Jr. Canadians 4 games to none *Ancaster Avalanche defeated Fort Erie Meteors 4 games to 1 Midwestern Conference Quarterfinals *Listowel Cyclones defeated Brantford 99ers 4 games to none *Elmira Sugar Kings defeated Guelph Hurricanes 4 games to none *Kitchener Dutchmen defeated Stratford Warriors 4 games to 1 *Waterloo Siskins defeated Cambridge Winter Hawks 4 games to 2 Western Conference Quarterfinals *LaSalle Vipers defeated Strathroy Rockets 4 games to none *Chatham Maroons defeated St. Thomas Stars 4 games to none *London Nationals defeated St. Marys Lincolns 4 games to 1 *Leamington Flyers defeated Sarnia Legionnaires 4 games to 1 Golden Horseshoe Conference Semifinals *Caledonia Corvairs defeated Ancaster Avalanche 4 games to none *St. Catharines Falcons defeated Niagara Falls Canucks 4 games to 2 Midwestern Conference Semifinals *Listowel Cyclones defeated Waterloo Siskins 4 games to none *Elmira Sugar Kings defeated Kitchener Dutchmen 4 games to 2 Western Conference Semifinals *Leamington Flyers defeated LaSalle Vipers 4 games to 2 *London Nationals defeated Chatham Maroons 4 games to 1 Golden Horseshoe Final *Caledonia Corvairs defeated St. Catharines Falcons 4 games to 2 Midwestern Conference Final *Listowel Cyclones defeated Elmira Sugar Kings 4 games to 2 Western Conference Final *London Nationals defeated Leamington Flyers 4 games to 1 Sutherland Cup Semifinals *London Nationals defeated Listowel Cyclones 4 games to 1 *Elmira Sugar Kings defeated Caledonia Corvairs 4 games to 2 Sutherland Cup Final *Elmira Sugar Kings defeated London Nationals 4 games to 1 Category:2017 in hockey Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League